Protective Demon
by Amenadiel
Summary: "I do not have time holding your hands now. I need to go out and clean up your mess" said Lucifer. Maze was furious and Amenadiel felt vulnerable. What could happen between these two in Lux?


After Lucifer left, Maze picked up a clean towel and went back to clean up the blood in Amenadiel's face. She was furious at both brothers. She could not understand why Amenadiel would face Uriel when he knew his power was diminishing. And she hated that Lucifer did not solve his own problem and shifted blames to Amenadiel.

"You shouldn't go in your current state! Lucifer can face his own problem."

"I am his big brother, the First born."

"Since when you become his older brother? Couples months ago, you were willing to do anything to get him back to hell, and now you decide to play the big brother role to suffer for nothing."

"I do not understand either. Maybe I always envy Luci. As an Angel, I am not supposed to have feelings. But I always feel weird around Luci. Sometimes I want to protect him; other times I want to smash his head to the ground and never see him again. That is probably why I volunteered to get him back to hell."

"You volunteered? That is one of the stupidest things you can do. Nobody can force Lucifer to do anything he does not want to do, even the father dearest."

"Maybe father already know my destiny. I should not assume to know what father needs. After all Luci is always his most favorite son."

"Amenadiel, not you too. I have dealt with Lucifer's father issue for so long. Don't tell me you have one either."

"You are right, Maze. Probably I do have one. Otherwise I can't explain the things I have done since I came to earth-lying, manipulating, bringing soul back from hell. These should be done by devil, but I, the Angel, did all these ungraceful things and caused much more blood than Luci, the designated Devil. How ironic. I do deserve whatever punishment father has in mind."

"Amenadiel, don't be an idiot. You just said you shouldn't make assumption about father dearest and now you are guessing again. The whole losing power thing may just be the aftereffect of my knife. Maybe Lucifer's wing did not heal you completely."

"You probably should not save me that time."

Before Maze even realized, she slapped Amenadiel's face, hard. She would not tolerate Amenadiel to have that thought. Her sacrifice couldn't go in vain.

"Sorry, Maze. I should appreciate your help. I am just …"

"Lost? As I said before, you are not going anywhere. You are staying here, with me. I do not care about your power. Angel or not; you are mine, and mine to keep. Let's go back to my apartment. I can clean you better there."

Maze still had a hard time to understand her relationship with Amenadiel. She never understood the emotion of love before and had great fun watching souls suffering from this emotion in the hell. However, she also could not explain her feeling towards the Angel. He lied to her and she should feel angry about it; which she did in the first few weeks. But when she saw him dying because of her devil made knife, she only wanted to save him and she even ignored her duty to protect Lucifer. She thought the reason to save him was due to guilt, but demons were never supposed to feel guilty. To clear the feeling, she stepped away for a while. It worked and she had not felt the strong pull to him since then. However, the minute he showed up in Lux with blood all over his face, she could barely control the rage to find and kill whoever hurt her Amenedial. Seeing him so shaken up made her want to go out and revenge. Even in the sleep, Amenedial was holding her hands and she could feel the heat coming from him. She lied down next to him and decided to protect him from any harm. Because Amenadiel was hers to keep. Nobody could say otherwise.

Even when he was tired, Amenadiel could not sleep. What he saw in the Hell kept haunting him. He did not know how long he would last when he arrived in the future. As an Angel, he had done too many unforgivable things and father never liked him at the first place. Luci could be casted out of heaven for the supposedly rebellion even thought he was the favorite son and the rebellion was not his idea. Father did not care about human that much but father also did not care about him that much either. After losing all the power, what would him become? Human? If so, he would definitely end up in hell after he died. He could probably ask Maze to end his existence without much torture. Maze was the first one who liked him. In the heaven, he had to maintain his authority as the First born. Most siblings were afraid of him or hated him. Father was never fond of him and mother was in the hell for so long. He never wanted companionship until Maze. Even though it was a sin to sleep with demon. He never regretted that. When Malcom stabbed him with the blaze, he only hoped to see Maze one last time. He did not imagine Maze sacrificing that much for him. Because no one ever did so in the past. As a powerful warrior, he seldom got hurt in the war and he always patched himself up without anyone paying attention.

"Uriel is gone." Amenadiel suddenly felt the void. He could not feel Uriel's existence any more. No matter how he felt about Uriel now, losing a brother always was always hard for him. He has not had this feeling for thousands of years. What had Lucifer done this time?

"That is great. He was the one who did this to you, right?"

"Yes, he did this. But it is not a good thing, Maze. I can't feel him anywhere. His existence is wiped completely. If Lucifer is the one who did this, we will all have great troubles. Judgement day may come sooner than I expect."

"No. Amenadiel, you are not going to get into this mess again. I will help Lucifer whatever I can. Mom dearest can show her commitment to the family now. But you need stay here and let the body heal."

"OK, Boss!" Amenadiel don't know why, but he secretly enjoyed Maze being protective of him.


End file.
